Burning Up
by Stretchprincess
Summary: Jesse James is sick with a high fever and Billy Gunn's there to give him what he needs. Warning: Explicit m/m sex and use of sickness. Road Dogg/Billy Gunn


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Billy… Please…" Jesse cried out, arching from his position on the floor, on all fours. He was completely at the mercy of his lover. Billy merely smiled, a mischievous but loving glint in his eyes as he lightly traced his best friend's smooth calves, teasing him lightly. Billy caringly ran his fingertips on the inner flesh of Jesse's pale thighs, hearing him sigh.<p>

"You look fitting in this position." Billy commented softly, admiring him and quickly shed himself of his tight jeans, leaving him in a pair of blue boxer shorts. Jesse sighed and held himself on his forearms, head lowered slightly with his braids falling over his shoulder.

"…. Please…" Jesse begged, finally facing his lover and offering him puppy dog eyes and a small pout. Billy took in his appearance then, almost falling in love with it. Jesse's cheeks were flushed red from the love-induced heat and fever, his arms were trembling softly, and he was fully naked. He was on all fours, back arched, and his perfect rear just begging to be touched. He looked helpless and obedient, just how he should.

"You're so beautiful, Jess…" said Billy softy, who came back over to him, pressing his lips against his. He arched and moaned into the kiss, feeling Billy's warm hands taking his wrists and pinning him down. "What do you want, baby?" Billy asked, breathing into his ear.

Jesse shivered and shook his head somewhat, moaning softly when fingers began playing with his already hardening nipples. The tender pink buds responded to the stimulation and he whimpered softly. He was always sensitive. So sensitive. Billy found himself leaning over and gently licking at the small nubs, feeling his nipples tightening under his tongue. Jesse moaned even more before Billy pulled away.

"…I want you… Billy… B-Billy… Inside…" Jesse shuddered when Billy trailed his hands down his back and around his waist, before one hand cupped his erection. His fingers were only warm compared to Jesse's burning skin. He moaned loudly and clutched the carpet, hips trembling as Billy's hand was moving up and down his hot flesh.

"Jess, you're so warm…" Billy said into his ear, speeding up his hand which caused Jesse's body temperature to rise and his body to shake somewhat. "Please…. I want you… Inside.." He begged and panted somewhat, the heat in the room making it all the more hot. "Billy…"

"I've got you, Jess…" Billy placed a tender kiss to his flushed cheek, before getting in position behind his lover. He found the jasmine scented oil and carefully coated his fingers in it, and Jesse found himself shivering in anticipation. Billy sat himself on his knees, before carefully pushing his index finger inside, and Jesse responded by moaning lightly before he winced as well, the feeling of being stretched a little uncomfortable.

"Am I hurting you?" Billy asked a little worried, carefully pushing his finger in and out, trying to be considerate because of his feverish state. "… I'm okay… Please be gentle…" Jesse said, face still burning red. His chest had started to turn a slight pinkish, and his nipples were hardened fully, peaking from his chest and looking so lickeable.

Billy slowly added another finger, frowning when Jesse groaned in pain, ducking his head at the feeling. "I'm sorry Jess, I wish I could stop the pain…" He said and leaned upwards, kissing his cheek. Jesse nodded weakly, breath hitching as Billy separated his fingers, carefully stretching him. The feeling brought pain, but when Billy's finger brushed his prostate, he moaned.

"That… feels so good…" He breathed and stretched his arms out, resting his cheek against the carpet. Billy brushed his finger against the area again, and Jesse responded by shuddering. He arched to the stimulation, raising his head briefly to let out a shaky moan. "… You're so beautiful, Jess… You've got me so fuckin' hard…" Billy said a little winded, basking in the breathtaking sight in front of him.

Jesse's flushed and hot body was desirable in his state; he looked ready to be devoured. Billy reached up and brushed his braids back, before helping position Jesse back on his forearms and knees. He could feel his shaking body, and wanted nothing more than to take him.

"Are you ready?" asked Billy, who had started to coat his hardened member with oil. Jesse breathed and nodded, fingers curling in the fabric of the carpet. Billy positioned himself from behind, before grabbing his sides. Jesse moaned out when the head of his lover's erection rubbed against his moist entrance, the feeling sending tremors through his legs.

Billy wrapped one arm around his abdomen, before pushing himself through Jesse's tight ring of muscle, and he groaned at how he gripped him. He felt like a vice. Jesse cried out against the feeling, a shuddering intake of breath and a sharp cry his mixed response as Billy entered him full length. He bucked somewhat, trying not to hurt Jesse, but the feeling of being inside his tight body was almost tipping him over the edge.

"Shit… You're so tight, Jess…" Billy said, holding him by his abdomen, but stopped to let his best friend adjust to his size. Jesse panted, his burning fever causing his breath to come out in hot puffs. "… M-move Billy…" He demanded, and he got what he wanted. Billy started thrusting, adding pressure to each slow movement, which caused Jesse to cry out. Billy moaned as well, the feeling of being inside Jesse was incredible. His inner walls were so hot and smooth.

When Billy began moving at a faster pace, Jesse arched even more, crying out in pleasure at the intrusion. Billy felt so big, so _long_. "Harder… B-Billy, please!" He practically begged, knowing he wouldn't last long. His lover responded by thrusting harder into him, filling him more.

"I've got you, Baby…" Billy murmured into his partner's ear, feeling the beating pulse in his neck. Jesse tensed when Billy rubbed against his bundle of nerves, pressing into his prostate and he tried to carry this into orgasm. When he couldn't make that release and gave up, he sobbed and lowered his head, braids falling over his shoulder. "Billy…."

"I've got you Jess…" Billy said, holding him by his abdomen. He reached around their bodies and Jesse wailed out when Billy's fingers closed around his erection, before starting a light rhythm. He gasped and rocked his hips into his hand. At the feeling of him tightening around him, Billy let out a possessive growl and released his warm seed inside him.

"It's okay Jess, come for me…" He spoke when Jesse tensed, and the sensation created when Billy ran his thumb nail over the head of his erection was enough to send him into orgasm. A sob escaped his lips as he came, coating his hand in his hot seed before almost falling from being weak. Billy caught him in his arms, before carefully pulling out of him.

Jesse panted, eyes closing as he melted into his warm embrace. "Bed…" Billy soothed into his ear, before carefully lifting his friend from the floor. Jesse sighed as he was placed on the bed, the sheets cooling his body somewhat. Billy rested himself next to him, drawing the blankets up. "You're so beautiful, Jess…" Billy said into his ear, caressing his back while doing so.

Jesse moved over weakly, resting his head against Billy's strong shoulder, closing his eyes when he felt one of Billy's arm wrap around his back, pulling him closer. They both fell asleep after a moment, Billy's arm wrapped protectively around Jesse's back.


End file.
